Spires 03 Blue robes
3. The Blue Robe The trip was uneventful so far, but Hygi wasn’t bored. The landscape to each side of the river kept him visually entertained. The steady drum beat ebbed into the background. The barge master now sat with them and two women served bread, roasted White Birds, fish and wine. A translucent curtain was dropped and separated the robe wearers from the rest, so they could take off their hoods and eat. Brother Naruk shook his head as Hygi reached for the wine. “While you are my pupil, there won’t be any wine for you. Wine makes people careless and say stupid things.” Hygi nodded. “I know, Brother Unti said the same thing after Brother Sakro fell of the rope bridge. Brother Sarko always loved to drink wine and a lot of it, but why would wine do his and water not?” “Wine is made by man and contains a substance that influences one's mind. Water comes from nature and in good fresh drinking water, there is nothing that can harm you. When we are back, I will show you how wine is made.” “You know everything about everything, no wonder the Exalted comes to you for advice.” “No Hygi, I don’t know everything, but if you keep your eyes and ears open to the world and get to be as old as I am, you too will collect a fair amount of knowledge.” The barge master interrupted their quiet conversation and said through the veil. “We will reach Erine shortly, where we will stop for the night and take on the Blue Robes of Kerisiri.” '--””--' They arrived at the city of Erine. Hygi estimated it to be around the time the fourth ball dropped. The sky was clouded and fog was rolling over the river. This was not just a muddy river bank, but what Brother Naruk called a pier. Rock walls right at the river fortified the shore. Lanterns with flickering flames, diffused by the fog into dim orange halos provided only very little illumination. ''' '''Hygi heard the herald argue with the barge master. “Why can’t we take on the Red and Blue robes and continue our journey?” “Hundred-leader Hebris, no one travels on the river by night. There are rocks and bends and demons that lurk in the darkness. You lead your men on land but the river and this barge are my domain.” Hebris grunted something and then moved before the veil. “It looks like we are indeed taking rest for the night here in Erine. I will secure quarters for you.” His master said. “Be careful and don’t wander off too far Hygi. Harbors and docks are dangerous the galax...I mean the world over.” “Yes Master.” Hebris the herald came back with two men carrying torches and said.”Exalted, please follow us, we have found a suitable Inn.” Hygi followed his master down the plank onto the stone paved wharf. The fog made the fabric of his robe damp and transformed the Kings men into vague shapes. ' '''They did not have to go far and reached a two-story building, apparently made of the same rock as the wharf and the street. A sturdy wooden door and a dim lantern above it was all he could really see. ' 'Behind the door was a low ceilinged room with a fireplace , several tables and benches. A man without hair on his head and a ghastly stained thing wrapped around his sizeable belly bowed. ' '''“What a blessing to receive such important guests. Chambers are prepared for you as we speak. Please find seats, the food will be ready soon.” The food consisted of a spicy stew and bread. It was not as easy as it looked to spoon the food underneath the hood, holding the seam with one hand, but he watched Naruk and soon got the hang of it. After the silent meal, the Innkeeper led them up a creaking staircase and to a chamber with two sacks of straw covered with gray blankets.. To Hygi it was very luxurious, but judging by the mumblings of his master, brother Naruk was not impressed. After the Innkeeper received a blessing and a little brass effigy of the Goddess from Brother Naruk, the man left keeping his head bowed the entire time. Naruk produced a little metallic looking cylinder and produced a strange smelling mist, while moving it over the beds.He explained. “It’s a vapor my people make. It makes sure we don’t share our beds with little pests. From the looks of it, there would have been quite a few.” Hygi watched several Prickers fall out of the sacks, quite obviously dead. Your tribe has many wonderful things. “I wish we had this mist in our hut when I was young. Luckily there aren’t any at the Spire.” “Yes that is a blessing. It’s too cold for them up there, but down here inside heated buildings they survive even the cold seasons. “Now go to bed, I have a feeling we will continue our journey at first light of day.” '--””--' Naruk, aka Markus Sibelius waited till his pupil was asleep. He started to like that boy. He was quite intelligent and willing to learn. Perhaps he would grow old enough to see this world change, once SII or the Union moved in openly. From under his robe and a little pouch he carried, he retrieved an SII Sci Scanner and activated it. If the Blue Robes were close and one of them was an Enroe man, he most likely had energy consuming equipment and that could be scanned for. Now the scanner didn’t have a terribly good range, but it would pick up any artificial energy source within a klick’s radius. He was not really surprised the scanner revealed results, but that there was a very strong one virtually next door, did. He pocketed the scanner, made sure his shocker was charged and easy reachable strapped to his right arm and left his chamber to knock at the other door down the very short corridor. Out of a hunch he said. “Union Science Corps, open the door please.” He did say it in Union standard. ''' '''The result was a crashing noise and a union standard hissed response. “Damn! Uh, one moment!” The door was opened by a tall Blue Robe saying ”I am conducting perfectly legal undercover research.” “I am sure of it. Can I come in?” The hooded man stepped aside and waved Markus inside. “Yes of course.” The Blue Robe closed the door and removed his hood.and said, “Ty Clogan, Enroe research.” Markus did the same revealing his face and held out his hand. “Markus Sibelius ,SII resources and research,” The other man didn’t look too different to Markus, he too had a full beard and blue eyes, however the man’ skin had distinct Saran shade. The Enroe man first made an angry face but then smiled. “Slick, very slick. I even tripped over my trunk.” “Well it was a spur of the moment idea. I somehow expect SC to be here though. That Black Spire business could be them.” Ty pointed at a primitive stool. “Sorry that’s all I got for guest comfort, but I wasn’t really expecting any,” “That’s alright.” Markus did sit down and the Enroe man plopped on the bed. “I was thinking the same thing, either you guys or SC.I doubt any of the other Corps have come out this far Spinward.” “Well, TriCorp might, but I agree. I just wanted to make sure who you are before we meet the king and the potential SC guys.” “I had my suspicion one of the Yellow Robes was SII, but I had no idea, you are their head honcho,” “I am not, but yes I was made second in charge, but only very recently. How did you find me tonight?” “I did an energy scan and from the looks of it you carry some serious firepower.” “Firepower? All I got is a Needler from the Golden and a PDD.” Markus pulled his scanner and this time it only showed a very minute source consistent with the items the Enroe man said. “Well perhaps it was some glitch in the scanning software.” “It must be so, I don’t even took my scanner along. The thing stopped working a month ago and my contact man is overdue for two months now. I think he has forgotten where I am.” “Well if this whole thing is over, and we could convince SC that we are indeed only doing research, I give you a spare one.I keep at the spire.” “Much appreciated. Well it seems our respective employers might have to find a different planet, or wait till SC decides to send in BoCA.” “So you came to the same conclusion that the human part of the locals are from Earth,” “That or they are Saran, this world is awful far from Earth for the old style arks. Not impossible considering the Thaurans made it to Spinward.” “In any case the DNA evidence makes them ours so to speak and BoCA will certainly make contact.” Sy sighed.”No doubt. Are you in contact with a handler or someone like that?” “Yes, he should be back in about 18 days.” “Do you think I could hitch a ride, if SC isn’t accommodating?” “I am certain you can, I might do the same, SII won’t need my services if we confirm SC to be here.” Markus got up. “Well see you tomorrow. It’s going to be a few days before we reach the Kings Spire.” “See you then and I guess you are the first SII man I glad to get to know.” '-””-' Hygi woke to a loud commotion and voices yelling. The Reki had returned, that was his very first thought. He saw his master getting up, someone knocked very hard and with great urgency on their door. “Exalted, quick. There has been an accident! Please come, the Blue Robe is hurt.” Naruk put on his hood and rushed to the door. The fat innkeeper was there as well as the herald of the King. “Exalted, please come.” Hygi dressed as quickly as he could and followed. He didn’t have to go far. The men were gathered around a fourth who was lying in an akward shape at the bottom of the stairs. Brother Naruk bent over and examined the man. The other two spoke loudly and were very agitated. Hygi heard the word intruders, bandits and struggle. Soldiers appeared dragging a limp man dressed in black between them. “We caught him behind the Inn.” Brother Naruk got up and said, ”The Blue Robe is dead and sadly beyond anyones help.” The herald said. “I have the city guard take him back to the Blue Spire. Daybreak is almost upon us, so let us go back to the barge.” Naruk said, “Before we go, let’s dignify the death of a servant to the Goddess. Take him to his chambers so I may chant in solitude over the deceased.” The Herald was not too happy about that, how long will this take?” “It will take as long as it must.” “I have orders to take you to the King as quickly as possible; his majesty expects us!” “You also have orders to protect us and yet you failed twice, be certain Hundred-leader Hebris, the king will hear about that as well.” “Go then chant!” '--””--' They carried the dead man up the stairs into the other chamber and Naruk closed the door, but not before he said to Hygi. “Stay in the chamber and do not go anywhere.” Whatever Naruk did with the dead Blue Robe, did not take that long. His master emerged from the chamber and told the herald that he would be ready to travel now. Naruk waved at Hygi. “Get ready and come down for breakfast and then we need to go.” While Hygi had a bowl of boiled Matroo, he learned from Brother Naruk that brothers of the Red Robes had also arrived and would travel along. He also heard Hebris speak with his counterpart who had escorted the Blue Robe to town. Apparently the Blue Robe had travelled alone and was not accompanied by someone else of his order. Brother Naruk had spoken very little and despite his hood, Hygi was certain his master was angry at something. The sun was up, but just barely, but the fog was almost gone and Hygi saw the city for the first time as they left the Inn. He had never seen that many houses and buildings, that centered around another spire with a monastery on its distant top. This spire seemed to be not as tall as Kastirin, but bigger around. Naruk said with a strange, flat voice. “That is Iskerin, the home of the Red Robes.” “It is not Kerisiri?” “No, the Blue Robe travelled almost as far as we did and now he is on his way back.” As they boarded the barge Hygi said, “Are you angry with me?” “No Hygi, but the death of the Blue Robe is affecting me. He was from the same distant place I came from.” “What happened?” “They say group of local thieves climbed through his window, after hearing we had taken board there. My friend struggled with them, fled and fell down the stairs tripping over his robe and that is when he broke his neck - at least that is what they say. They captured one of the thieves and he confirmed this.” Hygi watched the Red Robes come up the plank.There were four of them. To his master he said. “Your friend was tall as you and if he was able to fight like you why did he run?” “Hygi, I am thinking the same. there is something rotten about this.” The Red Robes hoods were decorated with the likeness of the aspect of war which was disturbing face of a demon like being. Even in their loose fitting robes and hoods they managed to appear strong and powerful. Their leader, also had fur around the seams of his hood said with an arrogant, somewhat amused voice.”Ah the Yellow Robes have been summoned too. If the demon worshipping night ghoul Robes of the Black Spire are up to no good, the aspect of war is needed. Not the blessing of nature and predicting floods.” “And if we faced with messengers from the Goddess, the first aspect is certainly not to be amiss.” The Exalted Wearer of the Ruby Robe, sat on one of the stools provided, “You do not sound like the Golden Robe I know, and even sitting down you fill that robe with quite some substance. You are not Exalted Waraki right?” The herald who had stepped up as well answered instead.” The Exalted Golden Robe was terribly wounded in an unexpected ambush of Reki. He returned to the Spire and raised Brother Naruk to highest rank and honor. He does speak with full authority of the Yellow clan.” The other three Red Robes settled down on pillows and the veil curtain was dropped. While the barge resumed its course , the Red Robes removed their hoods and reached for the provided wine. The men had neatly trimmed beards and even the exalted wearer of the Ruby Robe did not appear older than perhaps 40 cold seasons. He had black hair that matched his short mouth framing beard. He put down the goblet and said. “What a tragedy. The Blue Robe killed like that and only days after the Exalted of the Yellow robes almost burned to death. It almost seems the Goddess forgot to protect them.” Naruk slowly took of his hood. “Or perhaps there were jealous spirits at work.” The eyes of the Red Robe squinted. “Perhaps.” One of the other Red Robes said, “Exalted wearer of the Golden Robe, what do you make of this business about the Black Spire.The legends about the Black Robes are ages old and the Spire was declared forbidden ground by Harpur’s dynasty and the last king of the Harpur line died at least 100 cold seasons ago.” “I know only what the Herald told me and that is next to nothing. I tend not to form opinions before I know all the facts.” There was a moment of silence, Hygi had kept his hood on, he was not sure why but he did not like the Red Robes. No one had taken particular note of him. The Red Robe leader again tried to start a conversation. “I am Drakir. My companions are Sorom, Garher and Bistror. What names do you and that shy and silent associate go by?” “I am Naruk and this is my pupil and aide Hygi.” Drakir looked at Reki.”Every so often we too . find a promising boy among the toilers.Promising pupils are hard to find.” The red robe introduced as Sorom said. “Hundred Master Hebris tells me that you are quite the warrior and I see you do keep a Reki blade close. You haven’t been wearing the Yellow Robe in your youth, right?” “I am wearing it now and any thief will find out I am keeping the Reki blade not only close but well honed.” Garher grinned coldy .”Are you expecting more troubles?” “Aren’t we summoned to the King because of troubles?” The Red Robes got up and Drakir said. “We will take the Green Robes aboard tonight if I understood correctly, until then I intend to rest. There is not much else to do.” The Red Robes put on their hoods and descended down a hatch, Hygi had not really noticed before. Only after they had been gone for a good while, did Naruk turn to Hygi. “How about some hot chocolate?” “That would be wonderful, Master. Is it true the Green robes are women?” “I never actually met any Green Robe before, but yes I learned that the aspect of life and nature is indeed served by women and if I understand correctly the White Robes accept members of both genders. Our goddess is female after all.” His master produced a square wooden board from his trunk and said. “Let me teach you an old game that is played where I come from. It is called chess.” Time flew as Hygi began to understand the game. It was an amazing concept. Where little stones, each with a particular shape and name moved across a field of squares. Each shape could only move in certain ways. The opponent had the same number of shapes and the objective seemed very simple, to move the shapes in such a way the opponents king stone was unable to move. Hygi was praised by his master for understanding the rules so fast, but Hygi learned that the game was anything but simple. Naruk patted Hygi’s shoulder as he found his king stone yet again in a clever trap he did not anticipate. “The most brilliant minds of my tribe play this game. It is the only game the Narth love to play. Of course they used Chess as basis for what they call N-Chess.” “Who are the Narth?” “They are a small group within our society, that is very secretive.They too wear hoods and robe like garments and no one really understands them because they are terribly smart.” “Will you ever return and go back to your tribe?” “Yes, I think I will.” “Would you take me along?” “What about the Yellow robes ? You are on your way to become a monk and priest and I can see a fur trimmed hood in your future.” “I was never really asked if I wanted to be a Yellow Robe. Father said I am the lucky one of our family and I know he is right, but I never felt home on the Spire. Besides, everything you tell me about your land and your people sounds so different. And they do have hot chocolate.” Naruk smiled deeply. “Well maybe I could take you along. Yes they do have hot chocolate and saying that my home is different is putting it mildly.” “Will you tell me more about it?” “A little bit each time, but now go ahead and set up the board. So I can show you what a Gambit is,and what lesson you can learn from it,” Short before night fall the barge reached another town and another spire. Hygi was fascinated by the many barges and boats and the city behind the harbor. “ Master, why isn’t there a city around our spire?” Before Naruk could answer. A Red robe stepped up to the railing and said. “Because the Yellow Robes offer no protection and who would want tp settle and live in the shadow of cowards?” Naruk stepped up to the Red Robe and his size became very apparent now, “The goddess does not prohibit the first aspect from fighting. If you want to call us cowards do it now and you will need that hood to carry your teeth all the way back to Iskerin. Let’s see who the coward really is!” The Red Robe was wearing his hood so Hygi could not tell which one it was, but he clearly was not too keen to accept the challenge, Brother Naruk towered over him . He turned to his friends. “Let’s teach this Yellow Robe why the Red Ones are feared.” Naruk said. “You called me a coward and now you need reinforcement? I think you just showed who the real coward is.” The leader of the Red Robes said, “No, Bistror has insulted you and he alone will fight or prove your words to be correct.” “Wearer of the Sacred Ruby Robe, you want me to fight?” The hood wearer identified as Bistror turned, looked up to Naruks and said with a voice that was no longer arrogant or amused.” Fight him?” Drakir hissed. “You fight him and prove that you are not a coward and indeed spoke for the Red Order or you kneel and ask for forgiveness. Should you decide to be a coward you will, of course, leave this barge and my sight forever. Now decide, cowards do not hesitate.” Bistror pulled a sharp dagger from under his voluminous robe and lunged forward. Not even the Red Robes could call this anything but an open honest attack or test of strength, but Naruk had expected the man not to play fair and because of this neither attack nor the blade came as a surprise. He had not gone to the Fleet Academy, where they turned normal beings into skilled fighters, but the had spend years among pre-industrial civilizations and learned a few tricks and moves along the way. This and the fact that local gravitation was a little less and his father was from Hoffman’s world, made him physically quite strong. He stepped to the side and hammered his fist on Bistror’s head. Not the most elegant move, but even Drakir felt sorry for his companion and was certain he heard something break. Bistror collapsed like someone cut the strings if a puppet. Naruk pushed the sleeves of his robe back exposing thick underarms and he said. “Anyone else thinks I am a coward?” Drakir held up both hands. “We are all servants to the same goddess, brother Bistror spoke out of line and insulted a sacred robe. I apologize.” Naruk nodded. “Accepted.” Hygi watched as two of the red robes picked up their groaning brother and Drakir spoke. “I just apologized, I do not like to apologize and the Goddess and I dislike cowards. “You will return to Iskerin. Should you arrive alive we might let you repent.” He made a gesture and the other two threw the man overboard! In shock Hygi watched the man struggle in the ice cold water with his robe that was getting heavy and pulled him below the water’s surface. Naruk pulled Hygi away and said.”Yes Hygi, if you want.I am taking you with me.” '--””--' This time the Herald did not question the layover and it appeared this was a planned stop. The slaves were herded off the barge. and a sizeable detachment of soldiers waited on the pier. As he followed his master onto the pier, Hygi was still disturbed seeing a man drown. The brothers of the Red Robes climbed into small half-open boxes - naked human and Reki shouldered long sticks attached to the boxes, lifting them. A new soldier, older looking than the herald and wearing a dark green cape, bowed slightly. “Exalted wearer of the Golden Robe, your sedan is ready.” Hygi said. “Can I walk instead?” Naruk nodded..”Yes of course but stay close and don’t get lost.” The throngs started moving, many people lined the street, watching and bowing, The street changed into stairs and while the carriers of the sedans seemed to have great endurance, Hygi fell back, soldiers pushing past him. ''' '''All the faces in the crowds, the shouts and praises to the people. Mother’s held their babies up to the litters and Naruk as well as the Red Robes bestowed blessings. Naruk handed out little effigies of the Goddess. He was completely caught off guard when a woman held a squealing infant in front of him. “Bless my son, Holy Robe!” “I am not ordained yet.” He made the sign of the circle anyway and the woman was satisfied. He quickened his step and caught up with the last litter of the Red Robes. He could not tell which companion of the Ruby Robe it was.The man appeared to pay much attention to the windows and roofs of the houses and buildings lining the path. Most windows were open and people waving red, yellow and blue pieces of fabric, but just as the Red Robe made an almost invisible move with his hand he saw a man inside a window, aiming a long stick of sorts. He did not know what it was, but he was certain it was something akin to the bows and arrows. Something dangerous, a weapon. He bolted forward and caught the arm of a soldier. “Quick, there is a man aiming a stick, up there!” The soldier was annoyed at first, but he did follow Hygi’s pointing finger and cursed, “Damnations!” He then yelled “Assassin!” The throng stopped. Soldiers readied their bows and swords, the crowd started screaming and pushing in all directions. As if caught in the current of a strong river, Hygi was pushed and bounced further away from the throng and the litter of Brother Naruk. Someone stepped on his toes. Arrows hissed through the air. He finally found shelter in a door frame. He took a labored breath and bent over to check his hurting foot, when an arrow hammered with a hard thud into the door behind him. Realizing that this arrow was meant for him,he almost fainted in fear. The chaos only increased,when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him inside the suddenly open door. The door was slammed shut and there was complete darkness for a moment. A candle flame appeared dancing before a rough cut face. ' '“What do we have here, a Yellow Robe from the looks of it.” A second face peered out of the dark hallway. “What do we do with him? Soldiers are now all over the place. The gold was good but I don’t fancy dangling for it.” “I say we stick him and toss him in the river.” Hygi crawled back. “I won’t say anything. Just let me go.” “We don’t care what you say, Yellow man. We got paid to make sure you don’t make it to the king.” A third voice spoke with urgency. The soldiers are now searching the houses. We better go quickly!” The rough-cut face came closer. Strong hands grabbed him and dragged him away. Something sharp pricked his neck. “One scream out of you and I cut you deep.” Someone moved his hood and laughed.”Handy things. No need for a blind fold.” Hygi was out of his mind of fear as he was slung over someone’s shoulder and carried away. The echo of their feet changed as if they were in very confined space. Whoever carried him stopped suddenly and a new voice, a female voice said, “Gentlemen. I don’t think the Goddess or the king will be too pleased by your actions. Handling a holy brother like a sack of Matroo grain.” “River Demons be damned, Green Sister we don’t know how you know about this passage but your are alone and we are three!” Hygi heard a whistling sound and the female voice said completely calm. “I would do a recount, you are alone now. The Green Robes were here long before the city. Who do you think carved these passages out of the mountain?” Hygi’s capturer was breathing hard and his voice was now laced with fear. “Holy Sister, can we not come to an agreement? I have gold!” “You only live because I want to know who paid you.” “I don’t know. Our guild master was paid and instructed us to make sure the none of the Robes return to the river.” “What guild are you associated with?” “Carmel’s Blood” “Where do you meet?” “I can’t tell you. I will be killed.” “I doubt your immediate future holds any other outcome, I’m afraid.” “Screw you Green Bitch!” Hygi was dropped rather hard on tough stone floor. He tasted blood and saw painful flashes before his eyes. He still heard the quick shuffle of feet, a wet sounding noise and then the dull sound of a body dropping. For a long moment there was nothing, Then someone came close and he heard a soft voice. “Are you unharmed, Yellow Robe?” Hygi tried to get up, “I think I am.” “If you want you can adjust that hood of yours so you can see.” He did and now could see a green shape kneeling next to him in a dimly lit room with a vaulted ceiling apparently chiseled out of solid rock. The light came from a torch that had dropped to the floor. “Let’s get to the spire. I am sure your companion is very worried about you.” “Is he alright?” “The last time I saw that big man in the Golden Robe, he was quite alright.” Hygi managed to get to his feet and now noticed three dead men, and the sword the shadowy shape was still holding. It was very different from the blade Brother Naruk was using - thin, straight and longer. Despite the dim light and the flowing garment of the person he was sure it was a woman. She took the torch. “Follow me. These old passages are a maze and one can get lost easily.Besides there are a few rather nasty surprises in the lower ones.” He followed her and despite the smoking torch and the musky smell, he could detect a hint of something flowery and sweet emanating from his mysterious savior. As they reached a narrow flight of rough hewn stairs ,she said. “I am Sister Serea and I am the wearer of the Emerald Robe. You are Hygi if I understood your master correctly, right?” He nodded realizing she could not see that and added quietly. “Yes I am.” “You are not a very talkative young man. We have a hard time to keep the young postulants quiet. “ “I am not sure how to address a Sister and the Exalted one. It was not a subject so far. Also I am beginning to realize our journey seems quite dangerous.” “Once we reach the spire and we are among others I am supposed to be addressed just like the other exalted wearers but I right now you are a very young frightened boy in a very frightening situation and so I decided to forgo all the formalities and try to make things a little easier for you.” The stairs ended at a sturdy looking iron portcullis. Behind it a lantern lit room and two dark green robed figures armed with blade topped poles. His companion said .”Raise the barrier,sisters.I have been successful in finding the Yellow Robe.” The iron bars opened as if by magic all on their own. He took a few steps back,almost tripping. “Careful, young Hygi. Falling down these stairs could end up very bad.” “You command moved the iron! Are you a goddess yourself?” “On no, it is simple water power. You will be amazed how we will reach the top of our spire. No one is turning the crank but water flowing over a wheel.. It works a little like the time keeping device in your Spire.” Now in the lantern lit cavern, he could see her better. She did not wear a hood like he did but a cowl that surrounded her head and a green veil was obscuring her face. Her garments had a rich green shimmer. ''' '''She showed him to an iron and wood contraption attached to several thick ropes that disappeared in a long chimney like shaft. As soon as he was inside, one of the armed sisters pulled on a smaller robe and the contraption started to move and rise. Save for her now almost spent torch, there was no light . The thing rattled and groaned towards a distant square of light that became bigger by the moment. ''' '''She said . “Our spire is not as tall as yours and we only need to switch baskets once.” After they had switched baskets and reached the top, Hygi felt a wave of relieve as he saw Brother Naruk standing there. He resisted the urge to run and sling his arms around the man he actually knew only a few days. Brother Naruk put his hand on Hygi’s shoulder and said to the woman. “Thank you Exalted wearer for finding my pupil.” “Tend to his needs and then join me in the community chambers sowe can discuss these quite alarming events.” Category:Fragments